The Beginning
by punkinjenners
Summary: Every 10 years a strong force appears upon this earth, ready to feed and kill as much to survive. Now after several young girls becoming part of the dark force and being turned its up to Eliza Ventura to stop it. But the thing is is that he's after her.


Eliza was the new girl, she had to start fresh. This year was her first year at North Shore High, and she was hoping to be on top. Which she knew, deep in her mind that she wasn't. This year, Eliza is a junior and she transferred here from Everson Valley High, which is by Los Angeles, but know North Shore High is all the way in New York. Eliza was kicked out of her old school, over a weird and disturbing reason. Her science teacher started to obsess over her and she kicked the teacher and the teacher began trying to blow the place up, but they blamed it all on Eliza. Which was crazy, she was a poor victim in this horrifing acusation.

North Shore was the home of the Lions, and she didnt get the whole North Shore part when it sounded like somewhere in California or something. But no, it was the home of heat in the summer and bitterness in the winter. Eliza's family was made up of her, her mother, father, brother and sister. But her brother, Timothy is leaving for Germany...he's in the military.  
-

That morning before school, Eliza made sure she had everything. Her lunch money, school supplies, perfect outfit, EVERYTHING. She didn't want to start out the first day as a freak from the west coast. "Mom, don't you start your job today?" Eliza asked, while packing her school stuff in her bag. "Mmmmhmm, so does your father." her mother, Joanne, muttered drinking her steaming coffee. Eliza looked around and saw her sister, Rachel, bounce down the steps. "Lalalalalalaa... I'm so excited!" Rachel shouted, with a huge grin upon her face. "Why are you so happy? Did you forget to take your meds?" Eliza joked, while biting in to a piece of toast. Rachel rolled her eyes and sucker punched Eliza's arm. Eliza yelped, "Oww what the heck was that for Rach?" she asked, rubbing her soon-to-be-bruise. "I don't take meds!" Rachel muttered, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. "You also deserve it." she finished. Eliza rolled her eyes nonchalantly, and grabbed her bag coping Rachel's movement.

"Both of you quit it out. Rach, honey your in eighth grade and Eliza your a junior!" Joanne blurted, setting her red coffee mug on the granite counter-top. "Well we better get going, I don't wanna miss the stupid bus" Eliza said, really exaderating the stupid bus part. She's seventeen, isnt she supposed to have her license! "Remember what I said Eliza, eighteen! Your birthday is only a year away." Her mother proclaimed, then finished her coffee, walking to the door along with Eliza and Rachel. "See ya later mom." Eliza said, running out the door. Rachel just gave her mother a hug, a slight smile and did the same, following Eliza.

Eliza and Rachel stood there waiting for there bus, for what it seemed like hours. But it really wasn't. Eliza sighed, but then heard some flip flops flopping against the cement. It was a girl with dark brown hair with some caramel blond highlights which really accented her striking green eyes. "Hi." Rachel said, toning down her jumpiness. The girl smiled and looked over at Rachel, nodded, then looked at Eliza. "Hey arn't you the new girl, because I haven't seen you around here." The mystery girl proclaimed. Eliza smiled then nodded, "Yeah..me and my sis. This is Rachel, and I'm Eliza." She said with a sparkle in her eye. "Well I'm Emma... Emma Felton." the girl said. Emma seemed like a nice person, maybe it was because of her fantastic fashion sense or just because of her tone of attitude. "Nice to meet -" before Eliza could finish her sentence she heard a thunderous roar of an engine. Probably not the school bus. It was a T-Topped Trans-Am. Black with an eagle on the hood. There was a really cute guy, along him in the passenger seat was a blond girl with a bright pink tank top. In the backseat were two girls, one a red head and the other a brunette.

The guy looked over and smiled, along with a wink, at Eliza. But her happiness ended when the girl in the front seat shouted, "Hahaha looks like there's a new freak in town. Have fun on the bus..hahaha" Eliza rolled her eyes, she sounded just like a girl at her old school,. Veronica Davidson. "Wow, who's that!" Rachel blurted, sounding like she was in a trance. "That's Tiffany, Lisa, and my step sister Nicole." Emma said with a heavy sigh when it came to Nicole's name. Rachel looked over at her with a quirk of her eyebrow she rolled her eyes and muttered, "Not the skanks, I mean the dreamy guy in the drivers seat." Eliza smiled and giggled a little when she mentioned skanks. Emma smiled as well, "That's Kyle. Isn't he ah-dorable!" she commented. "More like delicious." Eliza said randomly. Emma giggled, and Rachel was quite freaked out. Eliza's never said anything like that. But all of a sudden, a huge screech from the school bus breaks came around the corner. "Hey you should sit with me." Emma said. Eliza nodded then accepted the offer.

The bus ride wasn't that long, but kids were skipping through seats, throwing pop cans on the floor. It was a total and utter disaster. "Doesn't the bus driver even care?" Eliza said, quite freaked out. "He doesn't even know what's going on. He's deaf." Emma muttered, that made Eliza's mouth water. "Dddde-eea-affff, you mean he can't hear!" Eliza said, eyes bigger than the great lakes. Emma nodded, quite freaked out herself. But when they got to North Shore High, she was ready to start fresh. A new slate.


End file.
